


Dreams Of Herself

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara is always who she is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Of Herself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



The memories of many lives came and went as fleeting dreams. Some, she walked in. Some, there was a chair. Others had her in politics. Some, she remembered a gun and no more. In all, there was an overwhelming sense of being just and fighting the good fight.

When Barbara Gordon awakened from those dreams, she looked at her life, felt the freedom of the night reaching to her, reminding her that others needed her. It was all she needed to remind her where she belonged.


End file.
